For example, a module having a form in which a housing for water catchment is provided at end portions of a plurality of hollow fiber membrane has been known as a hollow fiber membrane module used to manufacture sterile water, drinking water, highly pure water, etc. (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
For example, such a hollow fiber membrane module may be manufactured using the following method.
First, a plurality of hollow fiber membranes is aligned, and end portions thereof are put in a container. Subsequently, liquid resin for fixing is injected into the container and hardened to fix and integrate the end portions of the hollow fiber membranes, thereby forming a hollow fiber membrane bundle (a first fixing process). Subsequently, the container is removed from the hollow fiber membrane bundle, a portion of the hollow fiber membranes integrated by the resin for fixing is cut altogether with the resin, and the hollow fiber membrane bundle in which the end portions of the respective hollow fiber membranes are open is obtained (a cutting process). Thereafter, the open end portions of the hollow fiber membrane bundle are inserted into the housing, and then resin for attachment is poured and hardened (a second fixing process). In the cutting process, the portion integrated by the resin may be cut altogether with the container without removing the container.